1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal joint that only single base is used to cooperate with different tool sets, lowering production cost and the number of the base, and carrying conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional universal joint 10 disclosed in TW Patent No. 87218189 includes a tool set 11 and a base 12, the tool set 11 includes a polygonal driving portion disposed on one end thereof and having a steel ball, and includes a spherical member 112 with a through hole 113 mounted on another end thereof. The base 12 includes a polygonal receiving chamber 121 formed on one end thereof to fit a hand tool or an air tool, and includes a groove 122 to receive a first spring 123 fixed on another end thereof, and includes two opposite bores 124 communicating with the groove 122. The spherical member 112 of the tool set 11 is placed in the groove 112 of the base 12, and a positioning pin 13 is inserted through the bores 124 of the base 12 and the through hole 113 of the tool set 11, such that the tool set 11 is assemble to the base. The base 12 also includes a second spring 14 fitted thereon and an annular loop 15 with a protrusion 151. The annular loop 15 includes a covering rib 152 located above the protrusion 151, and a C-shaped retainer 16 is retained on the base 16 to locate on a side of the covering rib 152 so as to prevent the annular loop 15 from disengagement from the base 12, however, however such a conventional universal joint has the following disadvantages:
1. The spherical member 112 of the tool set 11 is locate in the groove 122 of the base 12 by using the positioning pin 13, therefore as the tool set 11 is damaged, it can not be replaced solely.
2. The base 12 is used to match with a certain size and type of tool set 11, accordingly different bases 12 have to be made to cooperate with their corresponding tool sets, increasing production cost and carrying inconveniently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.